New Kid
by Athena'sWorstNightmare
Summary: A year after the second Titan war a new kid with a bad attitude but amazingly good fighting abilities shows up. Who is he and who is his parent? Must take a brain to read. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. M for language idk if M or T would be better.


The New Kid A Percy Jackson Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO blah blah blah just read!****Percy's POV:**

So it was a normal day at Camp Half Blood, with Clarisse beating the new campers up and old campers training other new ones. It has been a year since the Titan war and a year since me and Annabeth have been dating and there has been a lot of jealousy from other campers but it hasn't changed our relationship, yet in the next few days a lot will change even if I didn't know it.

"Ahhh" yelled a distant voice from the other side of the hill.

Annabeth and I ran to the top of the hill to see a satyr lying breathless and a camper with a few cuts but looked like he thought this was all normal. I thought he killed the satyr because no dust was to be seen.

I ran to help him up but as soon as I gave my hand to him he looked at me with his sunglases on and just shoved me out of his way and walked to the top of the hill.

He looked at Annabeth and grined. I would punch him right then and there if Chiron didn't gallop up to him and took him to the big house.

I went to the big house and saw him talking with Chiron on the deck. He turned to me and smiled. He was wearing cloths like someone that was 'cool', he wore a black zip up sweater with a sign at the left corner, a pair off dark blue jeans, black skateboard shoes, a black hat with a logo on it that was turned backwards and a pair of sunglases.

He walked up to me and grined while saying "Sorry about your donkey friend." I would've punch him out right there if Chiron didn't call me.

"Percy show Mark around and try to figure out who his parent is I can't figure it out and he didn't know."

"Oh so his name's Mark, okay I will do the best I can." I replied as I walked away.

I was going to look for him but I saw him…talking to Annabeth. I was really mad now! I walked up to him and pretty much screamed "What are you doing _Mark_!?"

He turned and said "Whoa man whats wrong I'm just talking to Annabeth here."

"Yeah? Well Annabeth happens to be my girlfriend!"

"Oh sorry I didn't know". He said but I knew he was lying.

Annabeth came out and said" Hey stop it you two! Percy don't worry he wasn't hitting on me."

"Well not yet." Mark stated.

I looked at him with so much anger, yet he just smiled and walked away.

"Im so sorry Annabeth I just don't like his type. I have to show him around camp now so see you around." Then kissed her cheek and left.

I caught up to Mark at the arena as he was watching Clarisse beating up some campers.

"Oh I love fighting agianst swords!" he said before I could talk to him and ran up to Clarisse and said "Hey wanna fight? These guys don't pose much of a challenge to you do they?"

"Ha, no. No they don't grab a weapon and some armor so I can beat you up too."

Mark just grined and said "Oh no that's ok I don't need that stuff."

Clarisse looked at him like he was crazy(Which I think he is) and shruged.

She backed up and pulled out her sword as Mark just stood there looking like this was normal. Clarisse lunged at him pointing the sword at his chest, just as she lunged he sidesteped fast. Clarisse looked shocked as he grab her hand and pulled her passed himself, as she was stumbling he lifted up his elbow and her head ran right into it with a 'Twack' and was knocked out cold.

Everyone at the arena was shocked. Someone with no weapon or armor just knocked out one of the most skilled fighters at camp. I looked at him and a huge smile sweeped across his face and turned to me and said "Anymore things at camp that's this cool?"

So the rest of the day was taking him to 'lame' stuff at camp. When we finally finished off with the 'boring' looking rock climbing wall he decided to take a walk on the beach(which I found really odd) when he got there he just sat down, took off his glasses and stared into the ocean. "Beautiful isn't it?"

I was surprised from the question. "Ah yea it sure is."

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend I really should've stayed away but she is just so beautiful." He looked like he was shocked at himself for saying that.

I was shocked, he just called my girlfriend beautiful after saying sorry for hitting on here! I was ready to punch him if he did one more thing that displeased me.

He put on his glasses and turned around, he was starting to walk but stopped. I turned around to see Clarisse and 4 other Ares campers with swords but no armor. I knew what they were about to do, they were about to beat up Mark. And bad.

Mark didn't even move as they drew their swords. Clarisse looked pissed off. no way Mark can take the 5 of them. Clarisse charged but Mark dived down and sweeped his foot to trip Clarisse who landed face first with a 'thud'. Another camper brought up his sword for a powerful attack but Mark jumped back and then kicked the blade from his hands.

He drew back his hand then wiped it up to the campers face knocking him out cold. Another camper charged but Mark sprinted up and drop kicked her into a camper behind the one charging and they fell down hard. The fourth camper lunged at Mark but he ducked and punched the camper in the chin with a uppercut that made him unconsious. The last camper came in charging at a fast speed but as soon as he made a sideways attack about head level Mark ducked and threw him to the ground and kicked his head to knock him out. Mark turned to see Clarisse charging again but again he did a extremly quick sidestep and kicked her feet from under her but this time as she was going down he elbowed her in the back to make her fall even harder and faster.

He smiled at the sight of 5 Ares campers wincing and groaning in pain and started to walk away like it was nothing.

* * *

Next morning I decided to pay Annabeth a visit. When I got to her cabin I saw her and Mark talking and I saw her face blush. So, I decided to tell him to stay away from Annabeth.

I walked up to him and punched him right across the face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mark asked.

"That was for hitting on my girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Dude! I wasn't hitting on her I was-" I cut him off with another punch to his unwanted face.

"Holy shit! Ok bring it on asshole!"

"Ha I'm invincible here you can't beat me."

"Oh but I can" He said with a smirk on his face. "Because I do know you have a weak-." I cut him off again with another punch to his face. Heck, I was loving this. First he kills a satyr, then shows off about how 'awsome' he is and finally with the last straw, hits on my girlfriend. He turned his head toward me again but his sunglases were broken and it showed his sea green eyes. WAIT! What? Sea green eyes? That means-

My thought was cut off by an uppercut jab by Mark. I kicked my leg up but he grab it and spun me, I landed with a thud.

"Ha, not as good as a fighter I knew." He stated. I wondered what he meant by that. I got up and threw a punch to his face he grabbed my hand and twisted it hoping to hurt me… It didn't. I realized now that half the camp was watching. It lasted a few good minutes until I realized I had this fight. He was bleeding from the mouth from two good punches I laid to his face. But overall I could tell he was getting tired and weak yet I was just getting tired.

He was a much better fighter then me and wouldn't let me get an attack in. I threw a punch and he jumped back, he charged at me and then dived down feet first like he was going to slidetakle me at got ready to kick him strait in the face when he shot up using his foot and drop kicking me. I got up fast and so did he, and again did the same move so I was expecting anything but when I thought he was going to jump up he jumped to the side and kicked my feet from under me.

I fell flat on my stomach and suddenly felt someone jump on my back pinning me to the ground. And then Mark did something I never expected… he punched to small of my back.

"Ahhh." I screamed as he punched it again. I was in so much pain right now and if he did it again I would surely die.

"Stop that is enough!" I heard Annabeth scream. As soon as she said that Mark hoped off my back, spit on my back and started to walk to the Big House.

I looked and saw everyone around me stare at either me or Mark in awe. I think it was because some punk ass idiot just beat the shit out of the invincible hero of Olympus. But I was only thinking one thing…. How the Hades did he know where my weak spot was?

Soon everyone walked away to their normal activities and Annabeth came up to me.

"Hey. Percy? How did Mark know where your weak spot was?" She asked.

"I… I don't know. And I don't get how he could fight like that."

"Yeah, he is one of a kind. That's for sure."

"And what are you just saying there?" I asked.

"Oh come on Seaweed Brain lets go to the arena!" She said as she started running towards the arena. But even after all this only two things came to my mind. Where did he learn to fight like that, and how did he know where my weak spot was.

I started walking and yet another thing hit me. I was going to have a half brother that I hate for a roommate soon.

A few days have passed. I haven't even talked to Mark and check this. He hasn't been claimed yet. I don't like him, but really? My dad has to keep his side of the oath. Mark can control water and has the same eyes as me. So right now I'm going to the beach to talk to my dad.

When I got to the water I called out. "Father! I need to speak with you."

When I said that the currents became stronger and my dad walked up from the waves.

"And why do you need me son?" He asked.

"It's about my brother Mark." When I said that my father's face was full of worry.

"Look son he's not your brother. That is why I haven't claimed him."

"But then who is his father!" I screamed at him.

"That, my son I cannot tell you. Farewell." He said as he disintegrated into the lake.

I was furious! Why? Why couldn't my dad tell me? I think I'm going to ask Mark myself. I thought I would ask Chiron first so I went to the Big House. I walked up to him and saw that Mr.D wasn't around.

"Where is Mr.D?" I asked.

Chiron turned to me. "He went for a meeting on Olympus. He won't be back for at least a week."

"Oh ok." Is all I could get out of my mouth. Then I remembered. "Do you know where Mark is Chiron?"

"No you might want to check his room in the Big House."

"Ok."

I went upstairs to Marks room and opened the door. I gasped. The bed was covered in weapons and armor. I saw a lighter on the dresser, so I went up to it and opened it…. Nothing happened. I then tried lighting it but when I did that it grew into a sword. It was a perfect fit, just like Riptide for me.

"Any reason your looking through all my stuff?" The voice startled me. It was Mark's.

"Uh yeah I was looking for you." I replied.

"Okay, why do you want to see me?"

"Well you aren't a son of Poseidon, yet you have water powers like me."

"Yeah well my family is messed up." He chuckled to himself. "Hey! Can I have my sword back?" He suddenly got mad.

I passed him the sword. "Where'd you get that?" I asked him.

"My dad gave it to me." He answered.

"Well who is your dad?" Wow I was starting to annoy myself.

He laughed. "I think you'll find out soon enough."

I looked at him like he was weird but then walked out, still wondering what he meant by you'll find out soon enough.

I started to walk away from the Big House when I saw something come right at it. A Greek fire coated boulder! It hit the Big House and set it on fire. Chiron disintegrated instantly.

"No!" I cried out. The realizing Mark was in the building. I turned towards where the boulder came from and sure enough, there were about 100 demigods…. The remains of Kronos' army.

All the campers ran towards the demigod army charging and crying out battle cries. I took out Riptide and charged. When I reached the battle, it was already over. No attacking demigod alive. We heard another battle cry. We look to the top of the hill only to see about 20 demigod archers behind a wall of about 300 more attackers.

They charged.

Campers were being killed quickly and soon enough there was about 50 campers left. I yelled at them to get behind me. Annabeth was standing next to me though breathing deeply.

I heard a laugh. "Percy Jackson. It has been awhile has it not? Of course you wouldn't know though." He chuckled again. "Oh Annabeth is here as well? This is going to be good." He waved his hand to a nearby demigod.

"Daniel. Time to take revenge. Kill Annabeth." Daniel nodded and charged at Annabeth. I stood in front of her to protect her. Daniel lunged at me but instead of using his sword he kicked me back. I swung at him but then he parried and kicked me back. Annabeth attacked him but when she tried to jab at him he kicked his foot up behind him knocking Annabeth's knife right out of her hands.

Daniel pulled a knife from his pocket and threw it at me. I tried blocking but it hit me in the face making me go dizzy for a second. When I looked again Annabeth was in a fetal position and Daniel's sword plunging toward her.

"CLANG"

Now what I saw was even more shocking. Daniel's sword was stopped by none other than Mark and his sword. Mark kicked Daniel when he was startled and Daniel stumbled back. Mark then lunged at him but while spinning his sword so when Daniel tried to parry his sword was wiped out of his hands.

Mark's sword plunged deep into Daniel's chest, killing him instantly. 100 yards away the demigod army and its leader stared in awe. The leader then grabbed a spear from a nearby attacker and threw it at Mark while yelling. "Jackson!" The spear was thrown perfectly.

Mark turned around just before the spear hit him and grabbed it from right behind the end of the metal part. About an inch from his face. Mark then twisted the spear so the point was towards the other demigods. He threw it. Before I realized, the end had stuck into an enemy demigod's stomach most likely killing him.

Mark threw his sword. It landed about 50 yards away, sticking up with its blade edge in the ground. He turned to us and put up his hand in a stop sign motion. When he was doing this I saw the archers get ready to shoot.

"Shields up!" I yelled. "Mark, grab a shield and protect yourself." He just shook his head and turned around towards the enemies. The archers were about to fire.

**(Turn on your Favorite fast song while reading the rest.)**

And all Hades broke loose.

Mark started running toward the enemy attackers at amazing speed. The archers shot at him but he jumped to the side then jump over another one, he did a front roll then kicked up with his foot to do a side spin over another arrow. He landed on his feet and started running again.

The archers got ready to fire again but I saw now that the leader was with them yelling out orders. This time the archers fired at us. I didn't have to worry and I just watched as Mark ran to his sword and never stopped running as he pulled it out and twisted it so he was holding it regularly.

He clashed against the enemy army. And I desided to help.

"Charge!" I yelled and the campers began to run towards the enemy.

**Mark POV: **

I heard Percy yell and now the campers were charging towards the enemy. I was 10 yards away from the attacking army when I realized I needed a plan. And I always had a plan.

At 5 yards I stopped in my tracks. Then taunting the enemy to attack, they did. 1 rushed at me and I did as well. I slid down then kicked up using my foot to hop into the air. Before the attacker knew it… he was already dead my blade in his stomach and him staring at me with awe in his eyes. I pulled the sword out from his chest and did something anyone who was trained by my dad would do… I charged.

A swing was made aiming at my neck I ducked and slashed my sword upward piercing his chest piece at open a huge gash in his chest. I turned and parried another attack and quickly kicked his legs up from under him. I stab down with my sword and pulled it out just as quickly to strike at another enemy. It made contact with his sword causing a vibration. I turned to see 3 more swords coming my way. I saw the campers clash shields and swords with the other army.

I quickly dived backwards grabbing another sword off the ground so I was now dual wielding swords. One lunged and I parried easily but another come from behind and slash sideways I bent backwards doing the matrix but with my knees on the ground. I pulled my two swords back and wiped them forward to plunge into the enemy who was in front of me's chest. I pulled the swords back out and saw the demigod fall I then aimed my swords behind me and slashed taking off the attackers feet.

I plunged the sword in my left hand into his throat and left it there while walking towards the rest of the enemy army.

**Percy's POV:**

I've been fighting/watching Mark fight, the whole battle now and all I can say is… wow.

**Mark's POV:**

10 enemy demigods were standing between me and my goal now so they are going to have to go. An arrow came zooming over then directly at me but I slashed my sword forward hitting the center of the tip of the arrow splitting it in half. This is going to be fun.

**(Another fast song!) (Or a comedian, whatever you want.)**

I heard a laugh. "Marcus, Marcus, Marcus do you really think you can stop me? Last time you failed to save them, what makes you think you can this time?"

I growled at the sound of Nathan's voice.

"Nathan, you captured me last time to lure them. You made me watch them die! Then you threw me away like a piece of garbage." I shot back.

He laughed his evil laugh yet again, but I couldn't see him. "When we kill them here, you won't be able to stop then rising of Kronos. And this time I won't make you watch I'll just kill you and them quickly." He laughed again and this time I saw his black hair and blue eyes. And rage came over me. I dropped my weapon, took of my sweater and charged. The power of revenge.

When the first attacker slash her sword down I side steped and grab her hand witch was holding the sword. I spun and kicked his back so she stummbled forward while I pulled her sword out of her hand. She fell face first and I plunged her sword into her back. Another demigod attacked but I kicked my foot backwards and kicked him in the face. I took the sword out and started to attack again.

I slid down taking out an enemy's legs with the sword. I jumped up and shoving the sword I was holding and leaving it there. I jumped down and picked up a knife on the ground. I turned quickly around and flung the knife into an enemy's neck. I jumped up again and quicky side stepped another lunge. I kicked that attacker into another one. I ran up to the next one and tried to drop kick him. That was my mistake. He quickly kicked up his foot and my leg made contact and I heard a crack. Oh shit, is all I thought.

I tried standing up but couldn't. They all stood in front of me and I turned around to see Percy and all the other surviving campers behind me watching. Nathan walked up and I saw a fight coming. I reached into my pocket for my lighter that returned to me.

"Don't bother Marcus you can't win. Ever with your father's sword." Nathan then charged at me. I pulled my sword out of my pocket and flicked it to make it become a sword. I parried his attack. We were facing each other with our swords crossed. He had the advantage because of my broken leg.

The memory flashed before my eyes, where he had killed my parents before my eyes and anger took over. I wanted revenge and only revenge, and that was my plan, to get revenge.

Nathan was smiling the whole time because he knew he had the advantage. I wondered if I killed him my parents would be safe in the future. A huge grin came upon my face and his smile faded. I slipped my blade quickly to the hilt of his sword but of disarming him I litterly dishanded him. Blood squirted out of his wrist and I spun doing a 340 and lightly cut his neck. Not too deep to kill him instantly but deep enough to kill him slowly.

I knew right then and there that my parents would be safe in the future but will still have to stop the summoning of the Titan.

I turned around and smiled at the campers I saw Percy smile back at me. I felt a slight jolt of pain under my left shoulder. I look down and saw an arrow head. It went right threw my heart. I sank to the ground and blackness began to take over.

And one thought came to my mind. A quote my father always said. One he told me a friend of his did many times."Revenge leads to suffering."

**Percy's POV:**

"No!" I screamed. I don't know what came over me. I hated him, yet anger rode threw my veins. I saw the archer at the back of the army of about 50 demigods. He killed Mark. And I want revenge and I don't know why. He was my brother, of course I would be mad, but this was more then brother revenge it's how I would react if Annabeth of my mom died. And I just didn't get it.

I ran, and ran until I came in contact with the first enemy demigod I slashed with so much force the demigods breastplate was cut like butter. I piled threw the rest of the attackers, killing anyone who got in my way slash and hack, slash and hack was all I did until I got up to the archer.

I went right up to him and slashed down. He tried to block with his sword but I was using so much force that his blade shatterd and my sword clashed with his skull, spliting it in two. Blood sprout out of his head and bloodied my face. I turned around and I swear my face was red, with anger, fustraction, and wanting revenge. Against everyone who was in the killing of the Mark.

The rest of the battle was a blur. I don't even know if the other campers helped. Their was only a few survivors from camp. Travis Stoll, Clarrise and Katie had all died. Conor, Annabeth, Jason and Malcom all lived even though they were all injured. The parent Gods of the dead came to the burial site where we burned the dead bodies. Including Mark's but Posiedon didn't show up which I found very offensive.

After the Gods rebuilt the camp everyone went to their cabins. So did I, when I walked into my cabin I saw a note on my bed. Weird I thought, no one has been in my cabin since the battle. I picked up the letter and started reading it. I was so stunned at what it said that I almost fainted.

_Percy,_

_Percy this letter will tell you all about me, I am from the future and to make sure you believe me I was killed by an arrow that went through my heart. To put the pieces together, you Percy Jackson are my father. Nathan, the leader of the demigod army tried summoning Kronos but was stopped by us when I was at age 14. A year later he came with the army and killed you and mom, or Annabeth. _

_To make this clear to you, the lighter was riptide, Posiedon was my grandfather and I am your son so I know you non-invincible spot. I never did get mom's wits. I was just like you. To make this clear before we left there was a prophecy and it happens over and over again with a rift in time so me and Nathan's army can get to the past._

_The hero'd family shall answer the quest._

_With death, love, and a test._

_The parents fall shall be the childs gift._

_To stop those that took the rift._

_An arrow through the child's heart._

_After he's done his needed part._

_So all in all Percy, at age 36 you and Annabeth die after stopping Kronos from rising again. I follow Nathan to get revenge, I save you from him. I died and now the same thing will happen in a periods time. Good luck you'll need it._

_With child love, etc. Perseus Marcus Jackson._

_P.S: It was fun hating you dad. And good luck with Athena. If you catch my drift._

Oh my god. In the future I die, get a kid, and stop Kronos yet again. I have to go tell Annabeth! Seeing as she was Mark's mother. Before I left I realized my son was my own rival. I almost laughed to myself. Almost.

I ran to the Athena cabin and before I opened the door I stopped in my tracks.

I realized something that may scar me the rest of my life. Earlier today, I watched my own son die.

**That's it everyone. Sequel will be out soon I hope. Don't Flame please, unless it sucks a bad flame you just gotta flame. I don't like writing so just tell me if you want me to write more stories. Oh and I don't do romance. I'm chessy like Hades. Be A Man! Please Flame! Oh wait……**


End file.
